dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z Elsewhere
"''Mankind has been deemed obsolete '' In a world where human power is no longer significant'' '' and the dominance of Saiyan power is absolute one man struggles against himself, his nature, and his past to prove that one's power is determined by his will... not his race......"'' ''~Dragon Ball Z Elsewhere tagline, RMK "Dragon Ball Z Elsewhere" is an online fan manga created by RMK. It centers on Yamcha, and looks into his past and some series of events between the Cell Saga and the 25th Budokai. More to come on this wiki..... Check out the links below in the meantime! Story Volume 1 Chapter 1 - "Full Circle" The story begins with Yamcha returning to his old hideout in the Diablo desert, as he reflects on recent events in his life after Cell's defeat. It is revealed that having felt that he hadn't contributed enough during the battle against Cell and the Androids, Yamcha had pursued his training further, spending 6 months training in the gravity room at Capsule Corp, managing to push through numerous injury and eventually mastering 400x gravity. Deciding that this was not enough, however, Yamcha continues further by traveling to Kami's lookout, now the home of Earth's newest guardian Dende, and making use of the Room of Spirit and Time, training there for two days. '' ''However, he discovers the limits of such training and decides to return to Capsule corp, only to be greeted with the news that Bulma and Vegeta have decided to attempt having a relationship in order to raise their infant son Trunks. Bulma also reveals that a condition made by Vegeta is that Yamcha must move out of Capsule corp, which spurs our hero's return to his former home. However, upon his arrival, he discovers someone has already occupied his hideout, and that his own personal journey is just beginning. Chapter 2 - "Destiny, Take 2" Picking up where the previous chapter ended, Yamcha meets a young woman named Bead. Having learned of how she came to arrive at his former hideout, Yamcha offers to assist her fellow villagers, who've recently been attacked. Arriving quickly at the village, he immediately confronts a thief who attempts to pick his pocket. This draws the attention of armed gunmen, who immediately take him and the thief into custody. Transporting them to a nearby compound, which turns out to be the Wolf martial arts school, Yamcha is shocked to discover the gunmen are working for a former friend named Barracks. Barracks informs Yamcha that the men are there to protect the village, which was supposed to be Yamcha's duty prior to him abandoning the school. Yamcha immediately offers to make amends, and requests to see someone named Yunomi. Barracks refuses, and when Yamcha persists, attempts to strike him with a gun. This doesn't phase him one bit, and Yamcha gives Barracks an ultimatum, revealing that he was capable of breaking free anytime he chose. Realizing how strong his former friend has become, Barracks steps aside, and Yamcha proceeds to meet with a young woman. One who he has not seen in a long time, and one who holds a similar grudge. However, their reunion is cut short, and Yamcha must confront the demons of his past. Chapter 3 - "Rematch" Upon arriving outside of the school, Yamcha is confronted by an old nemesis, named Kyonshi. Revealed to be an old rival of their later master, he immediately begins taunting Yamcha, revealing that he was the one who gave the wolf student the scars on his face. Yamcha immediately challenges Kyonshi, who initially brushes the challenge off, but ultimately accepts at the former bandit's provocation. The fight ends quickly in Yamcha's victory, the former bandit revealing that he is now far superior to martial arts master now turned vampire. However, Yamcha opts not to kill the villainous Kyonshi. Inspired by the memory of his deceased friend, Yamcha gives the villain an ultimatum, leave the Wolf village and never harm anyone again, or face death. '' ''Defeated, Kyonshi leaves, earning Yamcha the ire of Barracks, Yunomi's curiosity, and the young thief, Pigero's admiration. Realizing Barracks' point, and that there is little to keep the village safe should he choose to leave it again, Yamcha opts to remain behind should Kyonshi return. The decision, however, is ultimately up to the village's leader, Yunomi, who after a moment's consideration accepts Yamcha's invitation. Grateful for the chance to make up for his past abandonment, and to rebuild old relationships, A new chapter in his life has begun. Chapter 4 - "Confessions" The chapter begins with a reflection of the significant battles of Yamcha's early life, highlighting both his defeats and his victories. It is revealed that Yamcha is relating these events to his old friends, who are shocked at the adventures the former bandit has been involved in. However, they seek to understand what caused their old friend to abandon his home. Yamcha decides to reveal the truth, a story of conflict and betrayal. Starting 19 years in the past, a young Yamcha is summoned by the master of the Wolf school, Maccha, along with an equally young Barracks. Both students are informed of an impending invasion, led by Kyonshi,, and instructed to prepare for combat, along with Puar's father & grandfather, Sencha & Tuocha. '' ''A young Yunomi asks to be allowed to fight as well, but ultimately Maccha, revealed to be her father, denies her request stating that he's raising her to be a lady, and not a fighter. The battle begins, with both Yamcha & Barracks engaging the enemy from different areas. Yamcha battles these monstrous warriors on the grounds of the school, showing off his sword skills, while Barracks displays his archery skills to provide cover from the surrounding rooftops. Sencha and Tuocha, however, use their transformation skills to attempt to confuse and disrupt the enemy's movement. However, the ruse does not last long, and the true battle begins in earnest. Chapter 5 - "A Bad Hand" Picking up where the previous chapter left off, the transformed Tuocha (disguised as Kyonshi) is confronted by a demonic underling, and the two begin to do battle. Yamcha attempts to step in to help, but is rebuked by the shapeshifter and told to protect the villagers. Rescuing a woman and her child nearby, Yamcha is immediately beset upon by numerous underlings, and proceeds to battle them. He is assisted by Barracks, who continues to provide cover, while the transformed Sencha & Tuocha team up to take on the previous underling. Meanwhile, Maccha observes the battles from the top of a tree, but is drawn out by a distress call nearby. '' ''Upon arriving to the scene, he kills another monster soldier, before realizing that the person who called out for help is his missing wife, and Yunomi's mother Lace. After a brief exchange of affection, Lace reveals that she had been held captive by Kyonshi in his castle for years, and had finally managed to escape during his move to invade the Wolf village. However, before they can escape to a safer area, the pair is confronted by Kyonshi, who is also flanked by members of the other sacred schools, Ox King of the Turtle and Master Shen of the Crane. '' Chapter 6 - "The Four Masters" ''Continuing the events of the past, Maccha admonishes Kyonshi for his war-like behavior, noticing that he has managed to gather a representitive of each of the sacred schools. Kyonshi reveals that Ox King's participation was coerced, as all of them knew that his master, Muten Roshi, would not have agreed to take part in his plan. Maccha states that his plan won't succeed, but Kyonshi disagrees, believing that his plan is destined to succeed; alluding to Maccha being unware of the knowledge that he has and of not revealing the full truth to his students. '' ''The two continue to debate the merits of their philosophies, ultimately concluding that Maccha will take no part in whatever plan Kyonshi is attempting to unfurl. As the battles continue throughout the village, Maccha is suddenly fatally wounded from behind. Turning, Maccha is confronted by his wife, who stabs him again numerous times, just as a distracted Sencha is also killed by one of the monster soldiers. Yamcha rushes to the location of his master, only to discover too late that Maccha has been killed, cradled by the villain who orchestrated his demise. Chapter 7 - "The Serpent's Rage" (Details Coming Soon) Chapter 8 - "Homecoming" (Details Coming Soon) Chapter 9 - "Training" (Details Coming Soon) Chapter 10 - "The Broken Seal" (Details Coming Soon) Volume 2 Chapter 11 - "Legends and Truth" (Details Coming Soon) Chapter 12 - "Yunomi's Mother!" (Details Coming Soon) Characters Yamcha * DOB: 733 A.D. * WEIGHT: 150 lbs * HEIGHT: 6'0" * FAMILY: Maccha, Sencha, Tuo, Master Roshi, Korrin, Kami, King Kai, Mr. Popo (mentors), Puar (life-long friend), Barracks (best friend), Bulma (ex-girlfriend) * FIGHTING STYLE: Urufu-ryu, Kame-ryu, Kaio-ryu Seventeen years ago, Yamcha was a notorious bandit and has been a long time friend of Goku since, but his past before that time is a total mystery. His Wolf Fang kung fu and extensive knowledge of nearly all Tenka Ichi Budokai competitors, techniques, mythology, and legends make one believe he was instructed under a master long before his bandit days. From the beginning, Yamcha's ultimate goal was to get married. Yamcha at one time was terrified of women, but over time with his first girlfriend, Bulma, he managed to at least remain coherent, although his shyness never truly left. Bulma has since left him for the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, the man responsible for his one time death, and requested that Yamcha move out of her parents' monolithic residence, Capsule Corp. As a fighter, Yamcha has always been competent, but his distraction by Bulma and having a job have kept him from training and his battle plans always seem to backfire or be too complex to work. After being resurrected by the Dragon Balls, Yamcha developed an intense fear of dying before he will find true love. Now that Bulma has left him, Yamcha begins to accept that it's deeper than just a distraction that keeps him from becoming stronger, and he embarks on a quest to confront his past. Yunomi * DOB: 734 A.D. * WEIGHT: 110 lbs * HEIGHT: 5'7" * FAMILY: Maccha (father), Lace (mother), Solace (half-sister), Barracks (brother-in-spirit), Sencha, Tuo (mentors) * FIGHTING STYLE: Urufu-ryu Yunomi is the only child of the fabled Maccha, also known as Rougasennin. A loyal and dedicated child, much of her personality was formed by the desire to appease her father. Traditionally, to be named heir of Urufu-ryu style, the student must be a male. The fact that Maccha had only a daughter before his wife's disappearance meant he had to look elsewhere for a suitable male student. He found two boys: Yamcha and Barracks. Yunomi found herself trying to prove herself superior to the boys, all the while expected to learn and go about a traditional woman's duty in the home. She distanced herself from the boys, but over time secretly developed feelings for Yamcha and calmed her fiery temperament, thinking that maybe he would be a worthy heir after all. All of that changed one fateful day. Yunomi and Barracks developed into friends in their adult years as they worked together to run matters within Wolf Village. She is upset that they have to resort to more militaristic measures for security, but feels the days of the village's traditional guardian died with her father. She holds a deep-seated bitterness towards Yamcha and his absence these past seventeen years. Barracks * DOB: 734 A.D. * WEIGHT: 167 lbs * HEIGHT: 6'2" * FAMILY: Maccha, Sencha, Tuo, Taopaipai (mentors), Yamcha (best friend), Yunomi (sister-in-spirit) * FIGHTING STYLE: Urufu-ryu, Tsuru-ryu Barracks was an orphan adopted by Maccha along with Yamcha to train to become their heir of Urufu-ryu and guardian of Wolf Village. Both boys took their training very seriously, Barracks being the more severe of the two. Although a brilliant strategist even at a young age, Barracks could tell Maccha preferred Yamcha to be the heir over himself. Regardless, Barracks worked hard, if not to win the honor of being guardian, then to ensure that if Yamcha was guardian, he'd be as strong as possible. Because of his team mindset, Yamcha and Barracks became more like brothers than rivals in their knit-together family unit. When Yamcha left, Barracks felt betrayed and bitter. Seeing his years of training towards high ideals as a farce, Barracks took it upon himself to work with Yunomi to guard the village in any way possible. Assassins and mercenaries were assigned with what small income Barracks and the village earned. One day he happened upon a brutal mercenary named Tao, a master of Tsuru-ryu. Barracks saw Tao's tutelage as an investment opportunity. If he could become as strong as Tao, in the long run, they needn't spend as much money to hire other mercenaries. Tao trained Barracks brutally and in the end deemed him adequate. His high ideals gone, Barracks accepted what he had and relieved Tao of his duties. Barracks presently guards Wolf Village from nearly all outsiders along with a small group of trusted soldiers from the village and occasionally more mercenaries. His demeanor is grim and taciturn with everyone except Yunomi, whom he guards with his life. Bead * DOB: 739 A.D. * WEIGHT: 107 lbs * HEIGHT: 5'5" * FAMILY: Sherman the Shaman (father) * FIGHTING STYLE: None Bead is a young woman from a small yet diversely populated village beyond the forest surrounding Wolf Village. Her life has been quiet and simple, save for a few odd events here and there. As a little girl, her village was terrorized by a shape-shifting monster named Oolong. Oolong made a habit of stealing away the daughters of the village to be his wives, and one day, his next choice was Bead. As fate would have it though, she wouldn't be taken away. A small boy named Goku, and his female companion, Bulma, came to the village one day and agreed to take down Oolong in exchange for a Dragonball one of the elderly women possessed. Goku routed Oolong, revealing that he was in fact merely a shape-shifting little pig. After the events with Oolong, things remained calm in her village, until one day, monsters seemingly randomly attacked her village. The people had rightly so developed a sense of skepticism towards monster threats, but once the first person was killed, reality sank in and all ran for their lives. Bead fled as quickly as she could, with the creatures in pursuit until she entered the Diablo Desert. Amazingly, she managed to make it to a small hollowed-out mesa with full accommodations and remained there until her chance encounter with Yamcha. Bead's personality is very gentle, polite, and reserved. Her upbringing was simple and traditional for a country atmosphere, mostly lending skills to her repertoire that would help make a good wife. Bead has a fantastic work ethic and a grateful demeanor towards the things she can enjoy in life. Although timid and easily startled, Bead is a source of optimism and comfort for those around her. Pigero * DOB: 746 A.D. * WEIGHT: 138 lbs * HEIGHT: 5'8" * FAMILY: Yamcha (mentor) * FIGHTING STYLE: None Pigero used to take care of a small group of orphans and protect them from social workers who would put them in an orphanage. After a chance run in with a young boy named Gohan, Pigero decided the orphans would be better off having the chance to be adopted into a family and left his chosen duty. An orphan himself, Pigero has seen some rough times out on his own and eventually took up pickpocketing. His speed and natural agility lend themselves to the job nicely, as he's never been caught once. That all changed the day he met Yamcha, a former bandit himself. After Yamcha defeats Kyonshi, he strikes a deal with Yamcha & Barracks, to become the former's student in exchange for leading them to Bead's village and helping reunite her with her family. He later is seen training with Barracks, and proves himself to be a competent fighter. He also develops a crush on Solace Solace * DOB: 744 A.D. * WEIGHT: 110 lbs * HEIGHT: 5'6" * FAMILY: Kyonshi (father), Lace (mother), Yunomi (half-sister), Yamcha (mentor) * FIGHTING STYLE: None Solace is a nature girl, pure and simple. Not many people have ever seen her, as she never stays in one place for very long, but she loves animals and the simple things in life. When she's actually been spotted, it's usually involves her running alongside a herd of deer or a pack of wolves. Because of her simple, peaceful nature, Solace is a very uplifting, vibrant person to be around, albeit naive. She also seems to lack basic knowledge of customs and courtesies, as she has no problem invading the personal space of those she comes in contact with, and also takes whatever she wants wherever she finds it. She is also blatantly open about what she may be thinking at any given moment, good or bad. Solace has an odd assortment of abilities. She has no martial arts prowess and has had no training or discipline, yet she possesses almost inhuman speed, above average strength, and the ability to sense strong sources of ki within a limited range. It is later revealed that these abilities stem from her heritage, as she is the child of the former human-turned vampire Kyonshi, and the (former) human wife of the Rougasennin Lace. After the release of Heiwa, she is recruited into and trained by Yamcha's group of friends, eventually becoming a competent fighter herself. She appears to be initially antagonistic towards her half-sister, Yunomi, though for different reasons as she is initially unaware that she and Yunomi are related. Kyonshi * DOB: Unknown * WEIGHT: 249 lbs * HEIGHT: 6'7" * FAMILY: Lace (lover), Solace (daughter) * FIGHTING STYLE: Hebi-ryu Kyonshi's origins are shrouded in mystery to the living. Anyone who may have known who he is, was, or where he comes from is either long dead or disappeared years ago. All anyone knows for sure is that Kyonshi is a seemingly unstoppable, highly intelligent force to be reckoned with. Kyonshi is, in fact, a vampire lord and a master sorcerer. It's his magic that allows him to walk during the daytime, among other things. Because he's undead, as vampires tend to be, his ki also cannot be sensed. This makes him very dangerous to even those who might possibly be stronger than him. Overall though, Kyonshi's most dangerous asset is his ever plotting mind. His actions are often merely ploys wrapped in guile laced in lies to manipulate those around him. For all his vaunted deadliness, Kyonshi shows restraint and respect towards Wolf Village and it's inhabitants. This respect and honor may come from a time, if it ever existed, before he was a vampire. Still, he seems to take regular pleasure, however odd it may seem for a vampire lord, in simply harassing them all, especially Barracks. His connections to his late rival, Maccha, the former guardian of Wolf Village, and Yamcha and Barrack's master, are shrouded in mystery as well, but past instances insinuate that they were once friends. Other Characters * Puar * Maccha * Sencha * Tuo * Lace * Piccolo Gallery External Links Dragon Ball Z Elsewhere Main Page - http://dbzelsewhere.webcomic.ws/ DBZ Elsewhere dA Club - http://dbz-elsewhere-fans.deviantart.com/ DBZ Elsewhere Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/dbzelsewhere Category:Fan Fiction